The Wild Thornberrys
'The Wild Thornberrys is a series of video games based on The Wild Thornberrys, an American animated television series created by The Rugrats Family (aka Klasky Csupo Productions) for Nickelodeon. The show focuses around a nomadic family of documentary filmmakers known as the Thornberrys, famous for their televised wildlife studies. It primarily centers on the family's younger daughter Eliza, and her secret gift of being able to communicate with animals,1 which was bestowed upon her after having rescued a shaman masquerading as a trapped warthog. The gift enabled her to talk to the Thornberrys' pet chimpanzee Darwin. Together, the pair frequently venture through the wilderness, befriending many species of wild animals along the way or realizing moral truths and lessons through either their experiences or a particular animal species's lifestyle, or simply assisting the creatures, by which they become acquainted, in their difficulties.. Characters Eliza - Eliza is the 12-year-old younger daughter of the Thornberrys. She has red hair in braids, eyeglasses, braces, and freckles. She has four visible teeth connected by two braces. She is able to communicate with animals, especially her chimpanzee sidekick Darwin. She must keep this gift secret or she will lose her powers.2 Nigel - Nigel is Eliza's father who is 47 years old. Sir Nigel Archibald Thornberry KBE is the son of Radcliffe (also voiced by Curry) and Cordelia Thornberry (Lynn Redgrave), an aristocratic British couple. Born in Britain and attended Harrow School in London, he travels around the world with his own family making wildlife documentaries. He may be inspired by Sir David Attenborough and speaks with a nasally RP English accent. He is eccentric, enthusiastic and cheerful, even in the face of danger, and is also known for his exaggerated facial features, specifically his enormous nose, large bushy moustache, sticking-out ears and prominent front teeth. He was offered a professorship at Oxford University but, much to his mother's disapproval, Nigel turned it down. He is an expert zoologist, as well as naturalist, traveler and survivalist and is quite caring and logical though Nigel often otherwise appears absent minded or naive. In the series, Nigel is a supporting character, but in the film Rugrats Go Wild, Nigel plays a much larger role as he is idolized by Tommy Pickles (who usually refers to him as "Mr. Strawberry"). Nigel gets amnesia and thinks he's a three-year-old after a coconut hit his head, confusing the children. Later in a bathysphere, Nigel whacks his head, which causes his memory to come back. Marianne - Marianne is Eliza's mother and Nigel's wife, daughter of Frank (Ed Asner) and Sophie Hunter (Betty White). She is 47 years old. In Season 1, Episode 12, she mentions that she attended the University of California, Berkeley. Marianne is also a scuba diver like Eliza. She wears a wetsuit, mask, fins, and scuba tank with a regulator in Season 3, Episode 17. Donnie - Donie is a feral boy who is adopted by the Thornberrys. Donald "Donnie" Michael Thornberry is a feral boy who (as revealed in the 2001 four-part TV movie, "The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie") was raised by orangutans in Borneo.2 His real parents were Michael and Lisa, who were killed after saving two orangutans. This was much to the horror of the orangutan mother and the local villagers who came to know about their deaths. Out of gratitude and love, the mother orangutan took Donnie and raised him as a son. One day, however, she came across the Thornberrys and decided to give Donnie to them so he could have a human family. She watched tearfully along with her son as he was welcomed into their family as their own. It is revealed that the Thornberrys knew his parents before they adopted him, as they had met while Donnie's parents were on their honeymoon. Donnie usually wears a pair of leopard-spotted shorts (similar to Tarzan's leopardskin loincloth) and he loves to eat all types of bugs. He babbles wildly and makes animal-sounds (but nothing Eliza can understand), occasionally spouting bits of English or exhibiting intermittent signs of sophistication. Donnie is 5, turning 6 in "The Origin of Donnie", and it is presumed he does not know what happened to his parents. It is revealed that he was able to pick up sign language from watching his parents teaching it to orangutans. We only see him sign one word (family), and it is unclear how much he knows. Nevertheless, this proves Donnie's intelligence – something which the audience sees further evidence of in a drawing he does of his parents alongside the orangutan family that raised him. Debbie - Debbie is Eliza's 16-year-old older sister. She becomes the only family member to know about Eliza's powers but is later warned that she will be turned into a baboon if she ever tells anyone. Debbie dresses in grunge clothing and sports a distinctive peekaboo hairstyle. Darwin - Darwin is a chimpanzee. He usually wears a tank top with horizontal blue and white stripes (used to be Debbie's lucky tank top) and blue shorts. He speaks with a distinct upper-class British accent. Even when he is cautious for good reason since Eliza at times tries to foolishly approach and socialize with potentially dangerous animals (lions for example). Overview See More * The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler * The Wild Thornberrys: Animal Adventures * The Wild Thornberrys: Chimp Chase * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild! * The Wild Thornberrys: Australian Wildlife Rescue External links * Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ Category:Mattel Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2000 Category:Game series